


Lovestruck

by KuraKuro



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week, renao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba develops a crush on a handsome waiter - and Mizuki and Koujaku try to convince him to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RenAo Week, day 5, confession ^^ I know AUs are for day 5, but I love writing AUs so I couldn't resist this one! It's late, but I've been busy so I hope that's okay!

"Yo, Koujaku," Aoba began as he answered a call from his friend.

"Hey Aoba," Koujaku's cheery voice replied. "My boyfr- uh, I mean, Mizuki's here too! We were just wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with us?" Mizuki and Koujaku had been dating for a few months now, and were a really sweet couple. Although Koujaku still acted a little awkward, Mizuki always found it adorable.

"Oh, sure, like that restaurant!" Aoba replied a little too quickly, causing Mizuki and Koujaku to chuckle on the other end of the line.

"What, so you can see that waiter again?" Koujaku teased, making his partner laugh.

"H-Huh? What are you on about?" Aoba was glad they couldn't see his face- it was a bright shade of scarlet. To be honest, that tall and dark-haired waiter was the main reason he went there. Something about him was just so mysterious, making him even more handsome than he already was. But not only that, he was really kind and always perfectly presented. "I just like it there, it's a nice place!"

"Sure, sure," Mizuki teased. "But yeh, that sounds fun," he agreed happily.

"I agree," Koujaku added. "So, the three of us meet there in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Aoba grinned. "See you then!"

 

After the arrangements had been made, Aoba decided to go and get himself ready- he wanted to look as good as possible. He knew that the waiter probably already had a girlfriend- especially since he was so attractive- and wasn't interested in other men, but that didn't really matter because Aoba was willing to give it his best shot. He'd only seen him about five times, yet there was something captivating about him. The young man couldn't help but want to get to know him better. Maybe today was his chance.

 

So an hour later, his friends came to pick him up from his house. They greeted him enthusiastically, and he greeted them back with a wide smile. The three made light conversation as they walked down to the restaurant, asking each other how they were and how everything was going in their lives.

Eventually, the three men arrived at the restaurant. As soon as Aoba walked in, his heart felt like it skipped a beat. Welcoming him in was a gentle smile, revealing white teeth and sharp canines. Looking up, Aoba could see a pair of warm amber eyes gazing back at him. Dark hair was perfectly arranged, and it contrasted with his beautiful pale face.

"Good evening gentlemen," a gorgeous low (yet kind) voice welcomed them. "I will be serving you today." Aoba looked over at Mizuki and Koujaku- they were obviously trying to hold in their laughs and fight the silly grins off their faces.

"Oh, um, good evening sir!" Aoba replied, sounding a lot more awkward than he intended.

"Aoba-san, is it?" the dark-haired waiter grinned, adjusting his black tie slightly and then folding his arms over his front- over the grey waistcoat he wore. "I believe you've been here before," he smiled warmly down at Aoba as he said this.

This man definitely knew how to speed up Aoba's pulse, that was one thing for sure. He just hoped that his cheeks weren't turning pink.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your table," he gestured to them, and turned to led them over to a table in the corner. As they walked, Mizuki jabbed Aoba with his elbow teasingly and grinned at him. Koujaku gave him the same smirk.

"Shut it, you two," he muttered, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Please take your time to decide," the waiter said as he bowed and left them with the menus. Almost immediately after he was out of earshot, Koujaku and Mizuki burst out laughing.

"Would you believe that?" Koujaku chuckled. "Aoba, looks like you got exactly what you wanted!"

"Oi, shut up you two!" Aoba huffed, but he couldn't help grinning along with them. Today must be his lucky day.

 

Soon after, the tall man returned to take their orders. After he had left, Aoba realised that he had been staring at him a little too much... Hopefully he didn't notice. But it wasn't like he could help it, he just felt so automatically attracted to the handsome and elegant young man. Thankfully, his friends didn't seem to notice this time, so they didn't comment.

 

After a good meal and a fun time with his closest friends, the waiter would soon be returning with the bill. The blue-haired man thanked his friends for having a good time with him today.

"Not a problem, it was great to catch up with you Aoba," Koujaku replied.

"We should meet up again soon," Mizuki agreed.

"Hey, Mizuki, what about what we planned?" Koujaku asked, giving his partner a questioning look.

"Oh, yeh, that," Mizuki said as a grin spread across his face. What were they planning? As the two other men looked at each other, it was obvious that they knew something that Aoba didn't. They both hesitated for a second, waiting for one of them to speak up. It was Mizuki first.

"How about you go talk to that waiter guy? Just... Ask him his name at the very least," Mizuki said quietly so that no one but the three of them could hear.

"I mean, it's obvious you have a thing for him," Koujaku butted in, grinning.

"Seriously, you look at him in a different way to everyone else," Mizuki added and shared the same grin as his boyfriend again. So, their plan was to try and get Aoba to talk to the most attractive man he knew? And they thought he wouldn't completely mess it up?

"No chance!" Aoba countered. Although he really liked this man, it was nothing but a fantasy. That kind of thing only existed in dreams- no matter how much he thought about the striking waiter, and no matter how much he made his heart skip. It was purely all a fantasy- a dream. And that was not reality.

"Aw, c'mon," Mizuki sighed. He was about to something else, but the dark-haired waiter seemed to appear out of nowhere and startle them all. They all paid for their own meals, even though Koujaku tried to convince Mizuki to let him pay, who silenced him with a few delicate words and a kiss on the cheek (turning Koujaku a bright shade of pink).

As he waiter turned to leave, the blue-haired man found himself feeling a bit upset. Maybe Koujaku and Mizuki were right? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the two looking at him expectantly.

"Go on Aoba," Koujaku whispered in encouragement.

"You'll never know if you never try," Mizuki said, pushing Aoba towards the tall waiter. In that moment- for some crazy reason- Aoba decided that he might as well go for it.

"H-hey, wait!" Aoba called, and the tall man turned, his amber eyes looking straight into his own hazel pair of eyes. Immediately, he felt like this was a mistake. But by that time, it was too late to stop. "Well... Um... Mind if I, uh, ask your name or...?" This was _definitely_ a mistake. He had no idea what to say, no idea what to ask, no idea what to do!

To his shock, all the other man did for a second was give him a brilliant, absolutely stunning and gorgeous smile.

"My name is Ren," he replied, and gazed into Aoba's eyes gently. "And my shift is just ending, so I'd be very happy to spend some time with you... Aoba-san."

Had Aoba really heard that correctly...? If so, then today definitely was his lucky day, unless it was just the best dream he'd ever had.

 

So, Aoba bid farewell to Koujaku and Mizuki, and they wished him luck with Ren.

After just a few minutes, the young man could hear a familiar low voice call his name, and his heart skipped in a way that only Ren could make it.

"Aoba-san! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was as quick as possible," the low voice called out. Ren sounded very happy, and Aoba felt like he was in heaven. When he turned, the charming dark-haired male was walking towards him and loosening his tie, a gentle smile lighting up his face.

"Oh, hey Ren-san, I wasn't waiting long so it's fine!"

"Thank you," he smiled sweetly. "Now, where would you like to go?" That was something Aoba hadn't thought about. He'd been pre-occupied with wild fantasies, as well as dreams of the taste of Ren's lips and the feel of his gorgeous body-...

"Well..." Aoba trailed off, frowning in thought, and Ren laughed.

"If you don't know, it's already late so I might as well just walk you home?" Ren cocked his head whilst waiting for Aoba's answer. He was adorable.

"That sounds great," the smaller man answered. So, the two set off together.

 

"Ren-san... You don't feel too awkward walking alone with a stranger like this?" Aoba asked a little nervously, as he played with his hair.

"No, not really," was the taller man's earnest answer. "I've seen you quite a few times at the restaurant, and you seemed like a nice person to me," he shrugged with a shy smile. "What about you, Aoba-san?"

"Well, I was the one who tried to ask you in the first place," Aoba laughed.

"That's true, why did you ask?" Again, the taller man cocked his head in a way that made him look even cuter.

"I- uh... Not sure, I guess I just..." Aoba struggled for words, he had no idea what he was going to say. "Well, you seem interesting, and my friends kind of persuaded me, so... Well, why not? It's sometimes fun to meet someone new." Biting his lip, the blue-haired male started to worry that this was a bad idea after all. He was getting pretty embarrassed.

"That's okay, I wanted to get to know you too," was the simple reply. Somehow, it made him feel relieved. The other man paused for a second, and then looked down at him. "Aoba-san, are you okay? Not ill?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your face is a bit pink," Ren frowned, and reached out to place a hand on the smaller man's forehead. "You feel a normal temperature..." This was bad. Ren had finally picked up on Aoba's awkward habit of blushing whenever he was around...

"Ah- yes, I'm fine!" he shrunk back a little.

"Oh, it looks like you're blushing," Ren grinned. He paused for a moment again. "You look adorable like that," he added, a little quieter as he fiddled with his gloves. "When I first saw you, that's what I thought too. Still, I think you're really cute." Aoba's stress suddenly left him, and pure happiness filled its place. If Ren thought he was cute, that was more than enough to fill him with happiness. So much so that he just had to let out a little laugh.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw you, and what I still think," Aoba grinned. "If I'm honest... You're the main reason I go to the restaurant, because you're always so sweet and present yourself so well." A small gasp escaped the taller man's lips.

"Aoba-san..."

"...Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all! You said something very sweet and kind. Thank you!" For some reason, there seemed to be a natural attraction between the two men. And so, they continued with their conversation all the way back to Aoba's house.

 

"Ren-san, this is my house, so I'm gonna have to go," Aoba frowned. Ren also looked a little sad, and even somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, okay Aoba, will we meet again sometime?"

"Of course, I'd love too," Ren smiled widely again and showed his sharp canine teeth. "But one more thing," as he said this, he moved closer and placed a hand under Aoba's chin- making his heart beating like crazy. Aoba was stunned by how beautiful the other man looked in the moonlight. It illuminated his pale face, highlighting his handsome features. Slowly, Ren leaned down to close the gap between them, and moved his lips towards Aoba's ear.

"Aoba-san... May I kiss you?" his soft lips grazed against the smaller man's ear as he spoke, and the young man's heart skipped at the thought of how those gentle lips would feel on his cheek.

"Of course," he replied quietly, placing his hands on Ren's strong back. But what Ren did next shocked him. Instead of just a kiss on the cheek- which seemed like something only from a dream- he got something completely unexpected.

Softly and gently, Ren guided Aoba's hands up onto his neck as he pressed his lips gently into the other man's. Carefully, he placed both of his own hands on Aoba's waist and their lips moved together with slow passion.

 

\- Today really was Aoba's lucky day! -

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would be happy if anyone left feedback or improvement suggestions in the comments :3


End file.
